Superboy Situations!
by T-Biggz
Summary: This is actually a series of story challenges in regards to Young Justice that I have for all of you! Tell me if you think you can!
1. Chapter 1

Sup guys! I know I shouldn't be posting a new story, even if it isn't exactly "new", while trying to develop the next chapter of Dragon Jarl Overlord. But I digress. This is actually a "replacement" for all of the story challenges I keep coming up with for Young Justice. A few that were made in a previous section are actually being moved her so go ahead and take a look and tell me what you like.


	2. Superboy or Legion

Superboy's awakening challenge.

Plot:This story came to me while reading a chapter of "Conner's Gals" by Auumaan who is also the creator of "Ben's Girls", Shout out to him by the way!

Basally, when "The Team" found Conner, he either exhibited a power that isn't necessarily part of his Kryptonian DNA, or there was someone else in the room with him in a separate pod.

Limitation:You can choose to

Give Superboy a whole other power (or set of skills) that can either compliment his other powers or mind.

Put someone else in the chamber with him that you feel should be part of "The Team".

Allowed: 

Powers can come from anywhere Anime/Manga, Cartoons, Movies, Plays, T.V. Shows or Games. Just not other Comic series or characters from the DC Universe.

The other person in the chamber can be an OC or character from the DC Universe who has (or had) superpowers.

You can choose to do one or the other not combine the two.

Crossovers are allowed but as I said as either Conner's powers, OC's or additional situations that you wish to put "The Team" through, but no blatant ripping off another author or series. No GODMODE WITH SUPERBOY! The strongest he should be until he gets older is physically (or otherwise noted) as strong as the constructs of Green Lantern. He can't take on Darkseid, Doomsday, or Superman until late into the story.

NO YAOI PARRINGS! FANGIRLS THIS MEANS YOU! If you choose to make some sort of parings make us believe it.

Likeability:I've got no preference with this one because no one besides Superman has pissed me off so far. You do what you feel is necessary.

If you have any questions or have need of any examples send me a PM. Reviews are for those who accept the challenge.

Peace!


	3. Universe Challenge

A D.C. Universe challenge

Plot: When Kara Zor-El still lived on Krypton she fell in love with a man and eventually became pregnant with his child. After the abduction, by Brainiac and the destruction of Krypton, Kara escaped to Earth where she was captured and brainwashed by Cadmus, had her child(in body) stolen from her, but(in soul) stolen by the father. Raised in mind for 16 years, raised in body for 16 years. Two halves come together on the Eve of Independence and decide for themselves what the world deserves of them.

In laymen terms: Conner's Father is Lucifer(yes he is an in universe character of D.C. look it up) and was raised in Hell to be Earth's new guardian Angel. For me, his hero identity would have been Azrael, since D.C. decided to eliminate him form continuity in the comics, and because I thought he'd be an awesome character.

Limitation: I didn't like the idea of this being a crossover between DC and anything else so try to keep all of the outside influence to a minimum. The rocky relationship Conner has trying to form with his mother after telling her who he, and his father, is could set the story any number of ways so be careful.

If you're going to make it a pairing of ANY kind please no Yaoi! There's enough of that crap on the Internet as it is!

Allowed: Anything from the DC universe can be brought into this story in anyway. All characters, games, movies and independent crossovers that DC has done in the past are welcome.

Likeability: A harem for the prince of Hell would be nice, but I want to try to paint Conner(or whatever the hell his name is in this) in a Hero's light, so reformed super-villanes-es are okay, and older women that show up in the franchise need to have a legitimate reason for trying to get in his pants.

Since every member of the Team has a teacher, make sure Conner has a teacher who appeals to him in all his forms.

Are you up for it?


	4. Young Justice x Mortal Kombat x Darkstal

Young Justice x Mortal Kombat x Darkstalkers Crossover

This story idea was inspired by 'Rise of the Dark Ones' by Harbinger Of Kaos

Plot: After becoming a member of the Team, Wolf became Conner's anchor to the world. After a few days, by Wolf's presence alone, awakens his own unique powers that are in near constant evolution. This causes those, who exist in the realm where his powers can do the most harm to take notice. Now new responsibilities are added to his mind and a new perspective of the world is given to him to come to terms with and try to save the world with.

This story would have progressed with Conner, and Wolf, turning into a merged being of Nightwolf of Mortal Kombat and Jon Talbain of Darkstalkers. All at the same time trying to fight of evil as a Hero, while coming to terms with the prospect of participating in the next Mortal Kombat Tournament while constantly being hunted by other Darkstalkers because he caught Morrigan's eye.

Limitation: So far I just can't stand Yaoi. My senario was just mine go buck wild with it if you can just limit the crossovers.

Allowed: Go Nuts! 

Likeability: Really have nothing to add here, just, keep Megan, Wonder Woman &amp; Black Canary Away from Morrigan. Despite being the Demon Queen of Makai, fighting off these females seems like a little much for her.


End file.
